


Chowdor awsum story teh squeakul

by JackFloweyDan



Category: Chowder (Cartoon), Cuphead (Video Game), Toontown Online
Genre: Sequel, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackFloweyDan/pseuds/JackFloweyDan
Summary: Its cool 1oo words





	Chowdor awsum story teh squeakul

Chowder and werner werman were walking around toontown when cog show up it was yes man and his son yes Boy the cog started to attack but hero's fought better with pies and water and bombs and anvils until they won the end

 

Mung: Chowder you apparently didn't learn your lesson from last time when you last made that story from last time about the witch and the butt stabber now go get punished

Chowder: UGH now I have to live Lincoln loud again and he says that he hates my guts.

The End of this very short squeakul yay


End file.
